


‘Now it’s Istanbul, not Constantinople’

by Allwalkfree



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Vanya is kidnapped and Five is on the warpathIn which Klaus and Five go to rescue their sister and leave no human unturned





	‘Now it’s Istanbul, not Constantinople’

Five walked through the warehouse doors, footsteps quiet as a mouse. Looking around for a second, he halfheartedly tried to take stock of his surroundings before promptly giving up. It was too dark to see anything useful.  

‘ _Walking in blindly it is_ ,’ he thought.  

Shrugging he indicated with his fingers for Klaus to follow him.  

“Is Vanya here,” his brother whispered, sidling up next to him.

“How do you know?” he asked, when Five gave him a confirming nod.

“I scouted ahead, idiot,” he glared.

Klaus looked around nervously. “Should we call the others for backup?”

Sighing in frustration, Five pressed his palm against Klaus’s lips.

“Will you shut up,” he hissed. “You’ll ruin our surprise element.”

Klaus just rolled his eyes.

Removing his hand and thanking God Klaus hadn’t done something as stupid as lick his palm, Five continued to move forward silently.

His brother was at his heels, not making a single noise either.

 _‘Looks like father’s training hasn’t worn off yet,’_  he though, a fleeting pride coursing through his veins.

Finally, after walking in silence for a couple of minutes, they wound up at a large storage facility, illuminated by fluorescent lights.

Shoving Klaus behind a crate, Five tugged himself in beside him, putting a finger against his lips to indicate silence.

Klaus nodded, slightly peaking over the edge to observe the men Five had spotted just a moment ago.  

He counted around twenty of them. From what he could see, each one of them had a gun strapped to some part of their bodies, some more than one.

Turning around he blinked at his brother. “What do we do?”

Five was staring over the crate as well, muttering to himself, when he registered his brother’s question.

You aren’t doing anything,” he said, not looking at his brother.

“What?” Klaus whispered. “You brought me along to be a spectator, while you go out there risking your life to save our sister?”

Klaus felt insulted.

Sighing, Five ran his fingers through his hair. “Am not telling you to hide,” he started. “I need you to find Vanya and get her out of here while I deal with the goons. I can’t afford for her to get hurt, when the guns start firing.”

Klaus nodded reluctantly. “What if they shoot at me?”

“Then you deal with them.”

With those final words, Five crawled out behind their hiding spot, and quickly but stealthy made his way towards the enemy.  

 _‘Maybe he’ll silently dispose of them all, and then we can go find Vanya together,’_  Klaus thought, watching his brother.

“Hey assholes!”

_‘Or maybe not.’_

Five was standing right in front of the group now, hands in his pocked, and head tilted to the side.

He was the picture perfect of arrogance.

“You have someone that belongs to us!” he called out.

One of the gunmen stepped forward. “Oh yeah?” he said, flexing his wrist, and casually pointing a gun at Five’s chest.  

“Yeah.”

“Are you the one they call Five?”

Five shrugged. “Depends who’s asking.” From the corner of his eyes he could see Klaus moving towards the back door.  _‘Good,’_ he thought.

Glaring at the men in front of him, he spread his arms invitingly. “I’ll make you a deal,” he said.

They laughed.

“Give me my sister now, and I’ll make sure your family can have an open casket at your funeral.”

The laughing stopped. They weren’t scared yet, but they were pissed now.

Another of the gunmen stalked over to stand by the burly man’s side; who most have clearly been their leader. “You think you scary little boy,” he said, sending him a predatory grin.  

Five sighed, putting his arms down. “I know I am.”

Then one of them called out from the back, and Five’s blood froze and slowed down into prickling ice. “We hurt ya sister real good we did.”

“What?”  

His head snapped up in the direction of the lanky man at the corner with the missing tooth. “What did you say?”

“She was drugged to the gills ya see, your pretty handler told us how powerful she was, so we were real careful.” Mouth twisting into sickening smile, he thumped himself on the chest. “Weren’t allowed to kill her before we caught you lot, but I beat her face real black and blue.”

That’s the last thing gaping tooth said, for in the next second, he was laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Screams rang out, gun fire started up, and Five mind went blank. This was his zone, he lived and breathed for these times. He got this.

Vanishing from his place next to the now dead bastard, he appeared from behind the burly leader, and stabbed him behind his knee. His screams satisfied something primal within him.

Dragging the knife all the way to his left hip in a quick motion, he pulled it out, and threw it at his next victim.  

It hit the man dead center. Spluttering and gaging on his own blood, the man clutched at his chest were the knife was protruding and fell like a sack of potatoes.

“Catch him!” someone howled, but Five was gone again.

Reappearing in front of one of the lesser braver men, he crouched low, kicking his legs from under him.

As the man hit the floor with a sickening thud, he grabbed a sharp knife from his pocked, and stabbed his eye with it, as deep as it would go.

Before the screams subsided, he was already on the other side of the room, snapping the neck of one of the men going crazy with his rifle.

“I’ll be taking that,” he muttered, grabbling for a second with it, as he hid behind a wall. It was difficult to get a proper hold on it with his hands slicked with blood, but he would manage. He always did.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated, and not a moment later, he was standing on top of the highest vantage point.  Aiming the rifle, he let out a high and long whistle.

“Over here assholes!”

Looking up to see him pointing the barrel of a gun directly at them, the remaining men, tried to scramble out of the way. Their efforts were useless.

Aiming, he let of quick successions of bullets. Not immediately going for the kill, but rather hitting them in vital organs that would not be easy to recover from, if at all.  _‘That’s what they got for laying a finger on my sister.’_

It was so easy, Five almost laughed. Like shooting rats in a barrel, or was it fish? Five didn’t remember.

“It’s istanbul not constantinople,” he muttered to himself, catching on of the tall once between the legs. “Now it’s Istanbul, not Constantinople.” 

It was the first song he heard after decades of isolation, on his first assignment for the commission. He was fond of it.

Spotting the last man standing, he put the rifle aside, and rippled through space again. Reappearing in front of said man, he thrust his arms forward, stabbing both his eyeballs with his thumps. Then he swung himself over the man’s head, letting momentum carry him, making the screaming man fly through the air, and hit the pavement with a cracking skull.  

“That’s nobody’s business but the Turks,” he finished, a satisfied smile taking over his face.

“Five, Five!” came a voice from all the way in the back. “Are you finished butchering the criminals? Is it safe to come out?”

Turning to the direction of his brother’s voice, he called back. “I’ll come to you, just stay where you are.”

Giving the bodies surrounding him a quick once over, he shook his head.  _‘Wouldn’t do for Klaus and Vanya to see such a mess. Especially for poor Klaus who could see the dead.’_ His stomached clenched at the thought.

Walking briskly in between the dead, he made sure to stamp on the throat of the first man he killed, before quickly making his way to the backroom, were both Klaus and a beat up but alive Vanya were waiting for him.

Looking around, he noticed seven most likely dead men. He lifted an eyebrow at Klaus, impressed.

“What,” his brother said, putting newly liberated shoes on Vanya. “They weren’t gonna let her go if I asked them nicely.”

“Benny’s handy work?” he asked, making his way into the room, and wrapping his fingers around Vanya’s own. Inspecting her with all the care and gentleness in the world.

“Yup,” Klaus said, popping his p as usual. “Made an easy work of them too.”

“Thanks Ben,” Vanya mumbled softly, head slowly starting to drop to the side.

“He says you’re welcome,” Klaus said, voice not above a whisper, as he quietly patted his sister’s matted hair.

“How much did they hurt you?” Five asked, squeezing his sister’s warm hand between both of his own. “Did they do anything else to you?” He wanted to throw up at the question. He wanted to go back out there and make them hurt all over again, but he needed to hear this. Needed to hear that he was once again too late to protect his sister from harm.

“They just beat me up,” she said, smiling faintly at him.

“Are you sure?” he pressed, his grip almost painful.  

She answered him by bringing her other hand on top of his and giving it a reassuring pat. “Yeah,” she said, voice still groggy from the drugs. “Am sure. One of the men wouldn’t let anything more happen to me. Said it wasn’t part of his operations.”

Five sagged in relief, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Klaus doing the same.  

He wondered which of the men outside it was that had protected his sister from the unforgivable. He was most likely dead by now. And he would have probably killed him even if he knew, but at least he would have made sure the man’s family could have an open casket for his funeral. ‘ _Oh well,’_ he thought.  _‘What’s done is done.’_

“Come on,” Klaus said, gently picking up Vanya into his arms, being careful not to touch her bruises. “Let’s get you home. The others must be worried sick.”

Their sister nodded, before she let her head sag against Klaus’s chest.  

“We should take the back door,” Five said, leading the way outside.  

Klaus just nodded. And as they finally breathed the fresh nightly air of October Five closed his eyes for a second, and wished with all his might that nothing like this ever happened to his siblings ever again.

The end


End file.
